Never
by hell-as-i-no-it
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed. She's separated her self from the "Dream Team" and started a new life. But is it for better or worse? And why?
1. Prologue

**Never**

**Prologue**

She had been in St Mungo's for years. Five years and one day to be exact. For the first year she had a lot of visitors but over the years the numbers dwindled and after she had been in for three years it was only me and two others, the boy-who-won't-fucking-die and this handy dandy side kick weasel, her 'best' friends, she hadn't spoken to them in years before they came to the hospital. But on the fifth year it was only me. I would visit her every Tuesday and every Saturday. It had been that way for so long the nurses would get worried ifI didn't show. On a Saturday, two weeks ago, it was her fifth year.....I guessyoucould have to call it her fifth year anniversary, I got a call from the head nurse. The nurse said I should come in, she was calling for me. So I did, even thoughI was in a very important meeting and even though it was aSaturday. WhenI got to her room the nurses hurried me in. As soon as the door closed she said "I need you to do something for me."

She said it so calmly, so sanely. It was the sanest she had sounded in years. "Sure, anything" I replied calmly,but insideI was shouting for joy. I was having an actual conversation with my best friend for the first time in five long years.

"I need you to write my story." then she answered my unasked question "I don't want to be known as ' the girl who went crazy from to much knowledge '."

I winced, I always had a false hope that she was sheltered from the rumors that went around about her. ' The girl who went crazy from to much knowledge ' was the most popular. Complete bull, but still the most popular. "Of course I'll write it, I'll make sure everyone knows the truth about you." WhenI didn't get an responseI looked down at her and relized that she had fallen asleep, with a smile on her face. AsI got up to leaveI heard a faint whisper "I'll be joining them soon."

"I know" I whispered back, silent tears running down my face.

Late that nightI suddenly shot up out of bed. I had a feeling. She was gone. I quickly apparated to the hospital and ran to her room. The doctor was already there. "I'm sorry Ms. Parkenson. She's gone." I begin to sob, and onceI startedI just couldn't stop. My best friend, the last of the onlythree people I had ever trusted, was dead. Hermione Granger was dead.


	2. An illegitimate love child

**Never**

**A.N.** In case know one understood, the person who's telling the story is Pansy Parkinson. So all the thoughts are Pansy's. p.s. i SUCK at grammar/ spelling, so sorri!!

**A.N.(2)** Thanx to my great reviewers!! yay! ppl like my story!! just to clearly one thing, the actual story is kinda like a flash back, from BEFORE Hermione went crazy and died! its from Pansy's P.O.V..... ok ... bi

on with the story

**Chapter 1: An illegitimate love child**

Before my seventh year at Hogwarts began I didn't think it was possible for someone to change so much over three short months. But the second I saw her I knew I was wrong. Gone was the Hermione Granger we all knew and hated. I seemed that she was reborn. I was sitting in my compartment with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, my two best friends, when I heard some student walk by talking to his friend "You know that Hermione girl, ya know the brainy one! Well I heard she totally blew off Potter and Weasley. She told them to get the fuck out of her compartment and to go fuck them selves."

That surprised us. We sorta looked at each other simultaneously and got up to take a look at the "new" Granger. Well, thats exactly what we found. When Draco opened her compartment she barely glanced at us before returning to her book. But when Draco said

"Hey, mud blood! where's the rest of the dream team?" She answered him. "Three things. One i am NOT a 'mud blood', as you so nicely put it. And two I really don't give a flying fuck where the fucking 'Dream Team" is. And three, if your planing on staying please shut the door, the "dream team" might see me and I really don't want that."

And then she went back to her book. Blaise was the first one to think up a response. "Two fucking things, MUDBLOOD. One, why the fuck don't you want the fucking dream team to fucking find you. And two, you are a fucking mud blood." Blaise always did swear allot, even more so when he was pissed off.

"Damn" Hermione said "I'm gunna have to explain this now. Why couldn't you have waited until after I had eaten to come? I'm really hungry!" and without waiting for a answer she continued " This summer a lot happened to me. First about a week after I got home my parents were in a car crash and died." She paused for a moment, as if she was remembering, and then continued, "because I'm seventeen I was aloud to live by my self. So one day I was sorting out some of my parents files and I found an adoption certificate." I could tell Draco was about to interrupt but my curiosity got the better of me and I shot him a look that said if you interrupt i will have to kill you, so he kept his mouth shut. "I hadn't known I was adopted so i was all like what the fuck! After I read it I wanted to find out who my real parents were. There names were on the adoption certificate, Amelia Wood and Kyle Baddock." We were all shocked. Hermione fucking mud blood Granger was the illegitimate love child of Amelia Wood and Kyle Baddock. Draco actually said that "For fucks sake, your fucking the illegitimate love child of Amelia Wood and Kyle Baddock! FUCK!!!" And then it clicked, with as much disgust as I could come up with I said "Your PURE! Oh my gods, your pure!!" She actually smirked, "As Pure as you are."

We all just stared at her. Once again Blaise was the first one to recover. "So, what happened next Mu- Gr-...what do we call you?"

She actually laughed! At Blaise! Which made me start to laugh, no one has EVER laughed at Blaise except me and Draco. We realized we were both laughing at the same time, that immediately stopped.

"You can call me Mia. I've always hated Hermione." That was news, she had always seemed so perfect. Her name just kinda fit her. But then again she had changed from last year so i guess Mia fit better. "Ok MIA." I said,

"What happened next?" "Well, I went to see daddy dearest and he wanted nothing to due with me so he game me a bunch of money and said he never wanted to see me again. I got the same result from my darling mummy. i felt just so loved."

Humph, as great as the story was it still didn't explain why the mu- why gr- why MIA wasn't with the dream team! "Hey, as loverly was you little tale was you never told us why you aren't with the 'dream team'." Draco said, apparently reading my mind.

"I'm getting to it. Ok, so after i had my nice little family reunion i was not really in the mood to go back to an empty house so i went to The Leaky Cauldron, had a couple drinks and thought about my life," We were speechless, this was defiantly not the same Hermione Granger. "And the more I thought about my life the more i realized it sucked! All I did was tag along after some horrible little boy that wasn't even cute. Its disgraceful." She basically just said Potter was an ass, gods, I needed to sit. So I did, right next to Mia. And as if they were just waiting for me to relax, Blaise and Draco sat to. "So, I decided I wouldn't hang out with them any more. then i went and bought some new clothes," as she said that we all finally noticed what she was wearing. A short black skirt, with some chains hanging off it, some knee high black boots and a black tank top. I hate to say it but she may have looked better than me.... ewww. Well, Draco obliviously agreed with me. From the way he was eying her it seemed he was wanted to fuck her right there and then. I quickly jabbed him in the side with my elbow, bringing him back to reality. I did not to this because was madly in love with him (which i wasn't) but because he was making an ass of him self. Damn, the mu-, i mean, Mia was still talking.

"So after I did all that I went home, had some party's, made a few 'friends'." From the way she said it we knew she wasn't talking 'lets go shopping and talk about boys friends' she was talking about fuck buddy's. This girl just kept surprising me. "Oh, we've arrived at Hogwarts for our last year, tear." And she got up, grabbed her trunk and left but just as she reached the door she turned around and said "oh, and I'm getting resorted. Bye"

**A.N.** hehehe, illegitimate love child is so fun to say! hope you liked the chapter..... plz review. I have to say that I wasn't 100 happy with it but this is like the third time I've writing this chapter and this is the best one yet.... so hope you liked it


	3. Weasels, Ferrets and Hats

**Never**

**A.N.** Ok, I just have to explain something. In the prologue Hermione asked Pansy to write her "story". basically i was trying to get across that no one really knew what happened to her, and why she changed (and other stuff but that happens later). So the whole story (except the prologue and the epologe ) will be a flash back of when she was alive. The story will be a flash back of all the events that took place from the beginning of her seventh year at hogwarts until she goes crazy. any question?? ok.... bi p.s. thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! and to the person who said that there was a lot of f its because in the books Blaise dose not have much of a character so I'm basing him on a friend of mine. And like every other word my friend says is fuck there for Blaise will be swearing a lot. I got used to it, and now he's one of my best friends! so ya, Blaise will be swearing a lot ..... bi

on with the story

**Chapter 2: Weasels, Ferrets and Hats**

AfterMia left we were all kinda shocked. It was hard to believe that the mud blood wasn't actually a mud blood, she was pure. We just sat there for a few minutes until I broke the silence, "What house you think she'll get into?" Draco replied with the famous Slytherin smirk "Do you even need to ask? It's obvious she'll be in slytherin." It was obvious. From what we had just seen she had slytherin written all over her. We walked out of her compartment and off the train. And were immediately greeted by the exteremly load voice of Ron Weasley. He had a... slight problem with the new Hermione. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM HERMIONE? YOU READ "BEING A BITCH FOR DUMMIES" OVER THE HOLIDAYS??" Burn! That one had to hurt! But it was a very unfazed Hermione Granger that turned around from the carriage she was climbing into. "What RONALD, you don't like the new me? Well, that's your problem. So deal. And please DO NOT go around making public seneses. Thanks, bye bye now." As Draco, Blaise and I pushed our way thought the crowd that had gathered around Weasel and Mia, the weasel just stood there, starring at the carriage that Mia had gone into. As I started to walked towards the Mia's carriage Draco and Blaise moved towards the weasel. Before I closed the door I could hear Draco telling weasel to stay away from Mia. We liked her and we didn't apresheate rodents bothering people we like.

When I got into the carriage Mia was glaring at me "What are Malfoy and Zabini doing?" She looked royally pissed off. " Why don't you wait a second and ask them." I said looking out the window, "Here they come now." "Fine." was her only response. The second they got into the carriage Draco said "Mia, before you blow up at us we were only telling him to back off." "Well, you shouldn't have. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self! Idiots." Draco, Blaise and I just looked at each other, they were ordering me do say something, well as much as you can order someone with out saying anything. So i rolled my eyes at them and interrupted Mia's muttering about what interfering prats we all were. "Look Mia, your obviously going to get sorted into Slytherin." "Well, I cou-" "Mia, shut up and let me talk." She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. "thanks. Ok, so after your in Slytherin like everyone will hate you. You are, after all, the infamous mud blood Granger. -But if you walk in with Draco, Blaise and me everyone will except you. Or at least now beat the shit out of you. Got it. Great, where here. So Mia, ready to begin your new life as a Slytherin?" All three of us looked at her, and with a giant sigh she replied " As I'll ever be."

When we walked into the great hall with Mia everyone was looking at us. "I've got to go get sorted, yay!" said Mia, her last word dripping with sarcasm. She made her way up to the head table and we went to sit at the Slytherin table. Mia quickly spoke to Dumbledore, who just nodded his head sadly. And as McGonagall brought in the sorting hat Mia made her way to the Gryffindor table with a look of disgust on her face. Just before she reached it Draco stood up and walked over to Mia, "Hey, Mia. You don't belong with the Gryffindor filth, come sit with us." Then Blaise stood up and yelled across the room "Ya Mia, sit the fuck over here!" She looked at me rolled her eyes and mouthed "boys." Then she started to walk over to sit beside me, the place that was unfortunately already taken by Millicent Bulstrone who considered her self my "best" friend, Mia walked right up to her and said "Your in my seat, move." Millicent looked at her and then looked at me, "You heard her, MOVE." Came Draco's voice from behind. God, it was so funny. Millicent jumped like a foot then scrambled out of her seat and ran to the other end of the table. Mia just rolled her eyes and said "Finally." And sat down. Mean wile the Sorting Hat had finished its song and was already half way through sorting the first years. Blaise leaned over Draco, who was the other side of Mia, and whispered "hey Mia, When you getting sorted?" "When the firstys are done, Dumbledore wants to make some stupid speech or something. I hope her hurries up, I'm so hungry!" Just as Mia finished speaking the last first year sat down with his new house and Dumbledore stood up. "Before I can allow you to begin eating there is just one more sorting that must take place. One of our seventh years has asked to be resorted. Ms. Hermione Granger, please come the the front of the room." Thee whole room as silent, I think the entire student body was in shock. The only sound was the heals of Mia's black boots. Mia sat down on the stood and the sorting hat was placed on her head, it was barely there a second before shouting out "SLYTHERIN!" The rest of the school just stared at her wale Blaise, Draco and I clapped. Hermione Granger had changed, and it was defiantly for the better.

**A.N.** Yay! Chapter two over!!! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
